Various types of devices have been designed in the past for indicating in numerous ways whether a safe or the like has been properly secured. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,928 to McLaughlin discloses a combination lock protective system. The system is generally comprised of a switch actuating arm that is threadably connected to the outer threaded end of a combination lock dial assembly. When the dial is rotated in the right direction a predetermined number of times, a relay is actuated that changes the visual indicating lights from red to green thereby informing the user that the safe is locked. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,249 to R. E. Haywood relates to a door attachment for indicating its locked condition. The attachment is generally made up of a pivotally and resiliently mounted arm of approximately Z-shaped configuration. The arm is swung into position for engaging the depressed locking plunger of a typical door knob assembly. With the door shut and the arm engaged, a switch engaged by the arm actuates a light on the exterior side of the closed and secured door. U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,593 to E. A. Monton discloses a protective system for controlling authorized unlocking of a security container. The system is generally made up of a drawer safe and a security circuit for preventing unauthorized entry. The system of FIGS. 1 and 2a-2b is considered pertinent. The security circuit is generally made up of a rotatable dial and a series of interconnected gating circuits operatively associated with and selectively controlled by the predetermined rotation of the dial. The circuit is also provided with a key operated switch for unlocking the door and for actuating the series of gating circuits if the dial has not been properly rotated thereby igniting the fused explosive connected to the circuit and destroying the drawer-stored contents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,187 to F. T. Wolz discloses a security system for controlling one or more door safes from a remote location. Each safe is generally made up of a door opening/closing mechanism and a power actuated dead bolt for each door of any safe. A master multi-switch control circuit is operatively associated with each safe and visually indicates by colored lights when the door of any safe is locked or unlocked after the control circuit has selected a command signal for either locked or unlocking the door of any safe. By reason of the switching arrangement of the control circuit for each safe, until the door of a given safe is closed it cannot be locked thereby preventing an improper operation of the control circuit and a false indication of the door's condition at the remote and master control station of the security system.
However, none of the aforediscussed patents for securing safes in some fashion recognized the solution of an improved security indicating attachment for a drawer-safe and the like of any suitable construction where the attachment could be readily attached to the drawer or door of any safe, require minimal and/or low power usage and not only visually indicate when the door has been opened but also when the closed door has been properly secured. At the same time the attachment readily lends itself to be incorporated into a master computerized control system for monitoring a plurality of safes in a secured area having a variety of working conditions therein. Moreover, an improved security indicating attachment of microconstruction for a drawer or door safe and the like is provided as described below that is of simple yet tamper-proof construction and low power usage requirements. Further, it readily lends itself to being easily attached to a door or drawer and at the same time because of its lower power usage requires a simple battery pack for its power supply and minimal servicing such as merely replacing the battery.